The New Girls
by bluegummiebear7
Summary: Buffy, Willow, Faith, Cordelia, Fred, and Tara go to hogwarts. Takes place right after Faith comes to Sunndydale for the first time. Before the Mayer. Fred and Tara are there teenageselfs as well.
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer, Angel, Or Harry Potter.

Chapter One

**The Leaky Cauldron **

"Albus what are we going to about the prophecy. I am worried about Harry he has had enough stress after Sirius died and now a year later and with you-know-who having the ministry in his hands and he is gaining more power and followers what are we going to do." Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"I agree with Minerva what are we going to do we can't just leave this up to Potter." Professor Severus Snape said.

"I have an idea but I will need the help of you two and Rupert Giles." Albus Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster you can't be serious he was expelled for demon worshiping him and that Ethan Rayne." McGonagall exclaimed.

"If I am correct he has changed his ways and is in America as a Watcher." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Now Severus I need you to go to Austin Texas and find Winifred Burke she will be of help. Let her know of our situation she will be coming here as a student bring her here right away she is experienced in potions and please do be kind to her." Snape just nodded and apperated away.

"Minerva I need you to go to Chicago and find Tara MaClay she is a powerful Wicca her mother is one of us inform her about what is happening and ask them if Tara would like a place at our school as a 7th year." With that she apperated away.

Albus then followed suit and apperated as well.

**Sunnydale High School**

Buffy Summers, Faith Black, Willow Rosenberg, and Rupert Giles were in the Sunnydale High school Library waiting for the last two members of the Scoobie gang to show up before the meeting started. Then all of a sudden there was a loud pop and there stood a man with a long white beard, long white hair, half moon glasses, and robes standing in front of them. Buffy and Faith both grabbed stakes.

"Professor Dumbledore what are you doing here." Giles said with hearing that he girls put there weapons down.

"Rupert you are out of school you may call me Albus. I am here to talk to 4 young girls about coming to my school as 7th years." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"What who are the 4 girls" Giles asked at that moment Cordelia Chase walked in.

"Giles why do I have to be here I could be at the Bronze right now. And who is he." She said pointing to Dumbledore.

"This is Headmaster to one of my old schools." Giles said.

"Now that all four of you are here I would like to ask you all." He said

"Wait what are you talking about us all being here?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah I want to know the exact same thing." Buffy said

"Well the magical world needs your help. There is a teenager your age that needs to stop a war against evil he is one of our only hope you 4 and 2 other girls are our other. I would like to extend an invention to Hogwarts to become 7th years to you four." He said

"Why us four?" Willow asked

"Well a teacher at school is a seer and see saw you four and two other s helping out in her I also did some research and Miss. Rosenberg is destined to become a powerful Wicca the most powerful one in the world. Miss Summers because she is the Original Slayer. Miss. Chase is destined to become a Seer I said that in prophecy. Miss. Black can I ask you what do you know about your father?" He asked

"All I know is that he is wanted for murder and left my mom when I was about one." She said

"He is a wizard and he is not a murder he is completely innocent but it also pains me to inform you that he died a year and half ago."

"Oh Faith are you ok?' Buffy asked

"Five by Five B. I never really know the guy I mean I wish I did but the thing I is I didn't."

"Now I would like you all to come back with me to Hogwarts. I think it would benefit us all."

"I think he is right girls. You should go. It could help all four of you." Giles said

"Rupert I would like you to come as well to become the new Defense ageist the Dark Arts teacher."

"I never finished school though." Giles said

"However I you have seen more demons then any other person in the magical world and a slayer does need her watcher. If you are coming I suggest you all go home and pack. Miss. Chase and Rosenberg your parents are rarely home so if you would just tell them that you are going to a private barding school. Miss. Black you I understand have no guardianship the choice is up to you. Miss. Summers I suggest you and Mr. Giles go speak with your mother I will be back in two hours please meet me back here if you are coming." With that he was gone with a pop.

Two hours later and lot of explaining mostly to Xander who felt very left out but did understand. Giles, Buffy, Faith, Willow, and Cordelia were waiting in the library for Dumbledore. When he arrived he pulled out an old looking shoe and told everyone to place one finger on it. When they did they felt a pull in there navel and they found themselves in an old looking pub.

A/N: Please Review


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Angel, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Chapter Two

When they arrived at the pub Dumbledore lead them over to a guy with greasy black hair and a girl with long dark brown hair and dark eyes that looked about the girl's age. They walked over and sat down next to them.

"Hi I'm Fred." The girl with brown hair said in a southern accent.

"Hi I'm Willow. This is Giles, Buffy, Faith and Cordelia." Willow said

"Girls this is Professor Snape your potions teacher." Dumbledore said. The greasy hair guy just sneered.

"Isn't this a warm welcoming?" Faith said

"Hello Sev." Giles said

"Riper." He said

"All we are waiting for now is Minerva." Albus said. They didn't have to wait look when a women is graying black hair pulled back into a tight bun arrived with a girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Now if you all would please sit down." When they did he began his story he addressed each one and told them why they were there again.

"Miss. Winifred Burke you are here because you have been studying demon mythology, can translate many languages and have extensive knowledge on potion making am I correct?" He asked her.

"Yes you are and please call me Fred."

"Miss. Tara McClay you are here because am I right to assume that you were studying Wicca under your mothers guidance until she died last year and from then on you were teaching yourself."

"Y-Yes si-sir." She said

"We would like to help you train. Miss. Willow Rosenberg you are teaching yourself wand less magic and a prophecy said that in the future you would try to end the world so we would like to train you so that you can use that magic for good."

"Hey guys did you hear that a prophecy that isn't about me for once." Buffy said this then she saw the look on Willows face.

"Don't worry Wills you won't end the world most of us here know that you use your magic for good and there just taking precaution." Buffy said.

"Yeah red B's right don't let it bring you down and if you do try to end the world you know one of us will kick your ass and stop you."

"Faith I really don't think that is helping." Giles said taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"Sorry G-Man."

"Faith I will tell you like I told Xander please reframe from calling me that."

"Wherever G-man." After that comment Giles contued to clean his glasses.

"Now Miss. Faith Black you are here because you are one of the 2 slayers and could help us in the war."

"Hey Giles do all guys from England wear tweed like you cause that would be pretty scary like thinking of how Faith came from a guy who wore tweed." Cordelia said.

"No Miss. Chase I and assure that Sirius Black did not were tweed. Now to Miss. Buffy Summers has defeated the Master and Angelus and she was the first slayer. And last and certainly not lest Miss. Cordelia Chase. We have knowledge that in the future you become a very powerful higher being so we will help train you."

"Now I would like you all to stay here at the leaky cauldron for the night and tomorrow is the day before the term starts and so you can get your stuff in Diagon Ally I am leaving Rupert in charge of you six. Then the train leaves King Cross Station at 11:30 on platform 9 ¾ Rupert you remember.

"Yes." With that Dumbledore handed Giles a last of things that we will need and then all three of them disappeared with a pop.

"You know that looks like a nifty trick I can't wait to learn how to do it." Willow said

"I-I think that we should all become better acquainted with each other. The girl named Tara said.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Buffy this is Willow, Faith, Cordelia, and Giles. Where from Sunnydale California."

"Its ok I'm Fred I'm from Texas." The girl with dark brown hair said.

"I'm T-Tara from Chicago." (a/n I forget if they mentioned anything about where Tara was from so I just put it was Chicago. Same goes for Fred.)

"I'm going to go get us all rooms." Giles said walking away being the only guy with a group of six girls could cause a lot of stress.

"So I heard that Dumbledore guy mention something about you guys being slayers I thought there could only be one and most of what I read I thought was a myth." Fred said

"Put it this was I died once for a few minutes then my friend Xander brought me back to life by giving me mouth to mouth and with a that short time of me dieing another Slayer was called." Buffy said

"That's Faith right." Tara said.

"Well no there was another Slayer named Kendra she died fighting Drusilla who is a vampire and when she got killed Faith was called." Willow said.

"Girls I think you should go get some sleep." Giles said walking back up to them.

"Buffy, Faith no paroling tonight you need your rest tomorrow is a long day. The sleeping arrangements are Willow and Tara to a room. Faith and Buffy, and Cordelia and Fred." With that Giles walked off.

After that they all went to there respected rooms.

A/N please review.


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, Buffy the vampire slayer, or angel.

Chapter 3

**Tara and Willows Room**

"So you do magic too?" Willow asked Tara.

"Yeah my mom used to teach me until she died and then my dad made me stop."

"Oh I'm sorry when did she die?"

"About a year ago. Did your mom teach you how to magic?"

"My mom teach me how to do magic now that's funny." Willow said while laughing. After seeing the look on Tara's face she explained.

"When my mom found out I was a witch she tried to burn Buffy and me at the stake." She said

"T-that's horrible." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it I was never really close to my mom anyway."

"So how did you learn magic?"

"Well the first time I did magic was to restore a vampire's soul and when that worked I just kept doing magic it came naturally."

"The first time did magic was when my mom wanted to see if I had any in me and she had me levitate a pencil." Tara said

"That was my second thing to try. I tried contacting the spirit world when I wasn't ready to and I ended up causing a black out on my whole block." Willow and Tara both laughed at that.

"What do you think Hogwarts is going to be like?" Willow asked

"I don't know but I hope it is better then my last school."

"Why do you say that?"

"W-Well in my la-last school p-people used to m-make fun of m-me." Tara said trying to hide a blush.

"Don't worry about it people used to make fun of me in my school all the time because I used t be shy and kept to myself a lot."

"W-what happened? I m-mean you don't seem all that s-shy anymore."

"I meet Buffy and she taught me how to be confident with myself. I'm kinda tired. Good night Tara."

"G-goodnight W-Willow."

**Fred and Cordelia's Room**

"So you're from Sunnydale what's that like?" Fred asked in her southern accent.

"Well you know I grow up there my family is rich. I was one of the most popular girls there. Then I met Buffy. She is the vampire slayer I mean when she came along everything changed I started fighting evil and then I met Xander one of her best friends and then he cheated on me with Willow and then me and him never got back together I mean if it wasn't for Buffy I would have never considered Xander as boyfriend marital I lost most of my popular friends because of her."

"Oh that nice. I'm not really popular I'm more brains then looks." Fred said

"Really you have so much potential to be gorgeous I think everyone has potential." Cordelia said

"Really you think I have potential?" Fred said with awe in her voice.

"Yeah how about tomorrow before we all go shopping you let me pick out your outfit. Do your hair and make-up." Cordelia said

"That would be great."

"Well I really need my beauty sleep so I'll see you in the morning Fred."

"G'night Cordelia."

**Buffy and Faith's Room. **

"What do you mean you're not going to listen to Giles?" Buffy exclaimed

"I mean I'm going out I want to see what England is like don't you." Faith said

"Yeah but Giles told us not too."

"No B. The watcher said that we couldn't go out patrolling not that we couldn't go out clubbing and if we happen to run into a few vamps. On the way then it's not our fault it's our duty."

"Your right besides I can't let you get into trouble with out me."

With that they snuck out of the Leaky Cauldron.

**A/N Please Review. **


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Angel, Or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

A/N: I am thinking the Pairings are going to be Cordy/a lot of different people, Willow/Tara, Faith/Harry, Buffy/Draco, and Fred/Gun (Gun shows up later in the story.)

Chapter Four

The next morning almost everyone was eager to wake up expect Buffy and Faith.

"Faith we shouldn't have gone out last night." Buffy whispered to Faith as they were walking out the back door to the pub.

"I get what your saying B but all we did was slay some Vamps no big deal I don't get why were so tired."

"I think it's the whole jet lag thing we are so feeling it now." Buffy said.

"Hey I was the one drinking last night not you." Faith said.

"I knocked back a few. Why is it that I am always getting into trouble with you?" Buffy asked

"Yeah I got you knocking back a few but look what Cordelia got that Fred girl doing." Faith said with a grin.

They looked over and saw Fred with her long straight dark brown hair looking shiny and smooth. Then she was wearing a pair of Cordy's tight flare pants with a tight looking top.

"Fred look at you. You look amazing." Willow said finally noticing her change.

"Thanks ya'll Cordelia did it." She said with a blush.

"Wow Cordy did something selfless that's a first." Buffy said. Cordelia just glared at her.

"Girls would you please be quite I am trying to remember how to get into Diagon Ally." Giles said.

"Giles if this Dragon Ally is anything like this one then how are we going to get all our stuff?" Faith asked

"This isn't the ally just the entrance."

"Oh that explains nothing of the lot." Buffy said

"Just watch." Giles pulled out a wand and started tapping a bunch of bricks on the wall then a big hole appeared when I bricks moved aside that was big enough for each of them to walk trough one at a time.

When they looked they saw what must have been the strangest looking people they were dressed in long looking robes and pointed hats. Faith just started laughing and Cordelia did not look amused.

"Giles is that is what I have to ware at school then you can just forget it right now." Cordelia protested.

"Don't worry you don't have to ware the hats just the robes and the uniforms." Giles said with a shrug. Cordelia began to protest but then a group of guys walked past and she stopped and gave them a smile.

"Where to first?" Willow asked

"The wand shop."

"We use wands here." Fred asked

"In wand waving magic you pull magic from your body in Wicca magic you pull the magic from the earth." Tara said

"Oh that explains nothing of the lot." Buffy said.

"Don't worry Buffy you were never a Wicca and so you don't have to get used to using the wand." Willow looked a little upset after she said this.

Giles pulled out little pouches from insides his jacket and gave one to each of the girls. "This is your money I am going to let you go buy your school stuff by yourself because I have some things I have to take care of." With that he trough them each a pouch and a list of school supplies then walked off.

"That was so un-Gileish." Buffy said

"Yeah I know what you mean he just said that we could go off on our own in a strange ally full of witches and wizards." Willow said.

"This is so totally........." Buffy started

"Sweet. Look B, Red you two really need to lighten up."

Faith started walking down the Ally and the others ran to catch up. Willow and Fred wanted to visit the book store and no one had any objections. When they entered they heard a voice.

"Well if it isn't Pothead, Weasel, Mudblood, and Weasel Jr." Said a voice from behind a bookshelf.

"What do you want Malfoy?" A female voice was heard. They walked around a bookshelf and saw a blonde kid say to a girl with bushy brown hair and say.

"I was just wandering if your little threesome with Pothead and Weasel is still good and working or have you let in another." He said pointing to the girl with red hair.

The red head boy made to lung for the blonde but the black haired one held him back.

"Aw are you guys going to fight?" Buffy asked in a sweet innocent voice.

"You do know fighting isn't good." Faith said in an equally innocent voice.

Then the attention in the room was turned to the girls.


	5. chapter five

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Angel.

A/N: Please review.

Chapter Five

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" The Blondie asked

"You do know fighting is wrong right." Buffy said still in her sweet and innocent voice. Willow and Cordelia were trying not to laugh and Fred and Tara just looked confused.

"Hey weasel is that another one of your poor family members?" the blonde kid asked pointing to Willow.

"What did you just say about her?" Buffy was still calm but you could see in her eyes she was pissed off.

"Well just look at the red hair. She has to be one of them. Tell me are you poor?" He asked her.

"No I'm not poor." Willow said.

"And you're not rich either and you all reek of muggles you must be mudbloods." Buffy could tell by the way he said that it was meant as an insult. Faith could tell and didn't want to be left out in the ass kicking.

"You got a name bleach boy?" Faith asked.

"This is my natural hair color." He said ignoring the question.

"His names Draco Malfoy." The red haired girl who looked a lot like Willow said.

"Well Malfoy my name is Faith Black and by the way your hair color is as real as Cordelia's. You really should watch your tone though unless you want your ass kicked by either me or B over there. " She said pointing to Buffy.

"Like you could do me any harm." He said

"You have no idea." Buffy said

"Hey ya'll do you really think we should be doing this in the middle of the book store." Fred asked

"F-Fred's right." Tara said.

"Faith come on we can settle this later." Willow said grabbing Faith and started walking to the door.

"Count on it Blondie." Then they all walked away. Malfoy followed.

"Harry she said her name was Black do you know if Sirius had a daughter or a niece?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know but I think I know someone who does." They then walked out of the shop heading towards the floo place in the leaky cauldron so they could head back to the Order's headquarters.

**2 ½ hours later**

"Never again am I going shopping with any of you again." Giles said walking out of the Wand Shop cleaning his glasses. They were supposed to go there first but they never got around to it seeing is how everyone wanted to look at different things.

Buffy and Faith got similar wands. Buffy's was 11 ½ inches with the blood of the slayer that was called when she died and was made of Willow wood. Faith 10 inches and the blood of the slayer that died before Faith was called and was made of a stake from the very first slayer. They both had Kendra's blood in there wands.

Willow's wand was 12 inches with the blood of a werewolf made of Willow wood.

Tara's wand was 11 inches that had Unicorn blood and made of Willow wood. Her wand was meant mostly for healing.

Fred's wand is 9 1'2 inches made of a Dragons heartstring and Dragon's blood also it is made from Oak.

Cordelia's wand is 9 inches has the blood from a vampire cursed with a soul blessed by a seer. Made or Oak.

"Were to now Giles?" Asked Buffy who was still on her shopping high.

"To the Order or the Phoenix headquarters." He then pulled out an old looking Bobbie pin. They all recognized the portkey. When they all touched it they felt a pull on there navel and appeared inside a kitchen.

"Rupert it is so good to see you again." A woman with graying red hair said from the stove.

"Its good to see you again too Molly." Giles said.

"Albus said that we would be having new members of the Order but I didn't realize he meant teenage girls." Molly said in shock.

"Did the meeting start yet?" Giles asked.

"We were waiting for you. Please follow me." She said walking into the dining room.

"Ah Rupert you arrived safely I had no doubts you would now lets start the meeting. Oh and Molly I would go cheek the door." Dumbledore said.

Molly went to open the door and in feel the teenagers from the book store. The black haired boy with glasses, the bushy haired girl, the tall red haired boy and what looked like his sister. When they saw Faith, Buffy, Tara, Willow, Fred, and Cordelia there eye widened in shock.

"Now all of you upstairs I am very disappointed in you. Now go." Molly said in a very stern voice.

"But mom why do they get to stay?" The red haired boy asked.

"Because Ron they are the newest members of the order now go." She said.

"What Mrs. Weasley they look about our age." The bushy haired girl said.

"That is no concern of yours now go."

"Mrs. Weasley we had a question for Remus though." The black haired boy said.

"I'm sorry Harry dear it will just have to wait until after the meeting." She said and then shut the door and put a silencing charm on it.


	6. Chapter six

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Angel**

**A/N: I have a couple of announcements to make since some people think my fanfiction is whacked out because it doesn't correspond with the episodes I hope this explains a few things. **

**Ok first of all they left Sunnydale in a matter of minuets because the world needed them and Giles cast a few spells on Buffy's mom and Cordelia's and Willow's parents aren't really around often. Second I made it so that the Mayer thing never happened hence the fact that Faith is not evil. So the hellmouth is contempt being guarded by a werewolf a vampire with a soul and a normal person. And third Xander and Cordelia were already broken up because of the whole Xander/Willow thing and I am making it so that Oz and Willow didn't get back together but just stayed really good friends and Xander does understand why they all have to go. I hope this explains some things. Now onward to the story.**

**Chapter Six**

**Order Meeting **

"Now I think that the new members should introduce themselves." Dumbledore said.

"Well I think I'll go first." Buffy said. "My names Buffy Summers and I'm the original Vampire slayer and I'll be starting Hogwarts." When she said that there were a bunch of intakes of breath

"Well since B went then I think I'll go. I'm Faith Black and the other Vampire Slayer and I'll also be going to Hogwarts." Faith said. There were confused looks.

"I thought there was only one Slayer." a lady with graying black hair said.

"Well see the thing is..." Giles started.

"I died." Buffy said like it was nothing. More intakes of breath.

"But then a friend of ours brought her back by giving her mouth to mouth." Willow said.

"So that's how Faith became the slayer." Molly Weasley asked.

"No when I died another girl named Kendra was called and was killed by a master vampire named Drusilla. That's when Faith got called and came to Sunnydale a couple of months ago." Buffy said.

"Ok well tention much so I guess I'll break it so anyway I'm babbling so my named Willow Rosenberg and I'm a current Wicca." She said.

"I'm Tara MaClay and I'm also a current Wicca as well." Tara said.

"I'm Cordelia Chase and I'm supposed to become some powerful seer or something like that."

"That makes me last doesn't it I'm Winifred Burke everyone can call me Fred I really don't have anything that special about me. I just study ancient languages and demons." Fred said.

"Wait a minute you said your name was Faith Black and Tara MaClay?" A guy with dirty blonde hair said.

"Yeah and you are?" Faith asked.

"Remus Lupin you wouldn't be the children of Sirius Black and Marisa Jones?" He asked.

"Yeah s-she was my m-mother." Tara said with a sad look in her eye.

"Yeah and that Sirius guy was my dad." Faith said.

"I used to be really good friends with your father. Best friends to be exact." Remus said with a sad look in his eye.

"Maybe you could tell me about him sometime." Faith said with a smile. Normally she wasn't one for comfort but this guy seemed to be upset about it and she felt a strange pull to him.

"Now if I'm not mistaken they are going to Hogwarts to protect Harry and the other students." Dumbledore said.

"I think maybe they should meet Potter." Snape said.

"We'll get him." Two identical twins said and ran out of the room.

**HARRY'S ROOM IN THE HOUSE**

Harry really needed to talk to Lupin that girl said her name was Faith Black was she any relation to Sirius she had to be.

"Harry I think your blowing this way out of proportion." Ron said.

"I don't think he is. I mean its only been a year since Sirius died and then he meets a girl with the same last name. He would be curious." Hermione said.

Just then the twins appeared in the room.

"Harry you're wanted downstairs." Fred said.

"Why?" He asked.

"You have to meet your new protectors." George said.

"What do you mean?" Ron said.

"Don't complain there really hot." George said.

"Yeah the one in leather." Fred said.

"I don't know that Chase girl was hot as well."

"What are we saying there all pretty hot." Fred said.

"What did we come up here for again? Oh yeah Harry we have to bring you downstairs." Fred said. All three of them got up.

"Sorry Ronniekins, Hermione, they said only Harry." Fred said.

"But he is going to tell us what happens anyway." Ron protested.

"Sorry Mom would flip and she is already angry about us leaving school." George said while Fred grabbed Harry and dragged him out of the room.

"I wonder what they meant about new protectors I thought Hogwarts was the safest place on earth." Ron questioned Hermione.

"It's supposed to be this is all just getting confusing." She said

"Oh my Hermione is confused." Ron said trying to feel Hermione's forehead.

**A/N: Ending here please review**


	7. Chapter seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Angel, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**A/N: Please Review. **

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

**  
KITCHEN **

After the Order meeting and having Harry meet all of them. He still couldn't understand what Fred and George met by his new protectors they couldn't have meant the new girls because well they were girls. Mrs. Weasley had called down Ron, Hermione, and Ginny down for dinner. It turned out that the girls were going to be staying with them at the house. Harry still couldn't believe that Sirius had a daughter.

"So Harry, that's Sirius's daughter. Man the twins were right." Ron said to Harry.

"Ron there is more to a girl then her looks." Hermione said.

"Like what?" Ron asked back.

"Like her brain, or her personality, or if she can hold a decent conversation." Hermione said.

"This coming from the girl who dated a guy who couldn't even say her name right." Ron said and Harry tried not to laugh.

"Well I never." Hermione said and then got up and walked out of the room without even touching her food.

* * *

"B do you think we should patrol before we hit the sack." Faith whispered to Buffy at the table.

"Do you really think that is a good idea after what happened last night." Buffy said Faith just tried not to laugh.

"First time getting drunk huh B" Buffy just blushed.

"I take that as a yes." Faith said with a laugh.

"I still can't believe that we found a mini Willow here." Buffy said trying to change the subject. Faith and Buffy looked over at Willow and Tara talking with a girl that could have been Willow except with curly red hair named Ginny.

"Nice try on trying to change the subject B. You can even ask Giles it you want to but I still don't think that we have to ask the Watcher every time we Slayers choose to go out patrolling." Faith whispered back.

"Because I'm your Watcher and you do what I tell you." Buffy said mimicking Giles when he had eaten the Band Candy.

"So tell me about this band candy all you keep mentioning when Giles tries to tell you to do something." Faith said interested.

"Ok well the thing is Ethan Rayne came into town again. And he convinced the school to sell candy as a fund raiser for the band. Well turns out candy had a spell on it to make anyone who eats it act like teenagers. Giles and my mom along with every other parent in town ate it and all started acting like teens the scary thing is I think that they did more then just hang out that night but I have no way to find out and the thought just kind of scares me." Buffy said with a shudder.

"Get out B are you telling that you think that Giles got the naughty on with your mom." Faith said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't even want to think about that." Buffy said still shuddering.

"You bought it up." Faith said.

"You're the one who asked about the candy." Buffy retorted back.

"There will be no whispering at the dinner table." Molly Weasley said.

"Were just talking about candy." Buffy said.

"Yeah Buffy had to sell it for school to make money for the band." Faith said and then smirked at Giles.

"You bought it up." Faith said.

"You're the one who asked about the candy." Buffy retorted back.

"There will be no whispering at the dinner table." Molly Weasley said.

"Were just talking about candy." Buffy said.

"Yeah Buffy had to sell it for school to make money for the band." Faith said and then smirked at Giles. Her smirk got bigger when he blushed. Buffy kicked Faith under the table.

"Um Giles. Faith and I were wondering can we go for a walk later tonight." Buffy said with a wink.

"I don't know Buffy we'll talk about this later." Giles said.

Everyone who was at the order meeting earlier that night knew what they were talking about all except Harry.

* * *

**  
LIVING ROOM LATER THAT NIGHT**

Tara, Willow, and Ginny sat on the couch in the living room just talking about Hogwarts and Wicca magic.

"Hey I just had the best idea." Willow said.

"R-really." Tara said.

"We should teach Ginny some of our kind of magic and maybe she could help us with our." Willow said excitedly.

"Oh Willow that would be great." Ginny said.

"Yeah that's a g-great idea Willow." Tara said with a smile she really did think it was a great idea.

"When should we start?" Ginny asked.

"How about right now." Willow said excitedly.

"But were not aloud to use magic outside of school." Ginny said worried.

"No you're not aloud to use your wand outside of school. They never said anything about your mind." Willow said.

"No wonder your smart no doubt your going to get into Ravenclaw." Ginny said.

"I know but I think it would be nice to be in Gryffindor as well but Ravenclaw sounds ok." Willow said with a smile.

That night Ginny managed to levitate a pencil, her potion's book, a cauldron, couch, and Willow. Well Willow was only about a few inches in the air before Ginny lost her hold.

* * *

**  
A/N: Please Review**


	8. chapter eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**A/n: Thanks to everybody's _nice _reviews**

**Chapter Eight**

The time they spent at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters wasn't fun for everyone.

Ginny, Tara, and Willow spent there time practicing Wicca and having Ginny tell them about Hogwarts. Hermione tried more then once to join in there conversation but they would never give her a chance. Ginny wouldn't let her because Hermione always ignored her and now Ginny felt like she should just do the same. Tara really didn't mind but she kept quit. Willow thought she was trying to hard to be smart, go figure right.

Fred and Cordelia spent there time studying a flirting with Fred and George Wealsey. Cordelia liked that fact that she found a friend with in Fred because in this group of people she felt like she never really fit in. Fred was just glad that she had someone to talk to.

Faith and Buffy spent there time training with Giles and spending time with Remus hearing all the stories of Sirius when they were in Hogwarts.

Then the day finally came when they had to bored the Hogwarts express at Kingscross station.

**

* * *

**

**Hogwarts Train**

Fred, Cordelia, Faith, Tara, Buffy, Willow, Faith, and Ginny sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"My spider senses are tingling." Buffy said as she sat down.

"Yeah B I'm feeling that high too. How about you guys?" Faith asked the rest of them.

"I feel like I'm surrounded my magic." Willow said.

"S-Same for me." Tara said.

"I don't feel anything different but did you see those guys out on the platform thing." Cordelia said.

"They may be cute but watch out." Ginny said with a shy smile.

"So Gin tell us more about Hogwarts." Willow said.

The rest of the train ride was spent talking about the moving paintings, the staircases, teachers, and most of all boys.


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Chapter Nine

When the train stopped and they got to Hogwarts they boarded the carriages and they took in there first sights of the castle. It was beautiful.

"Hey Queen C. looks like you got your Castle." Faith said with a smirk.

"Shut it you." Cordelia said.

When they got out they were cornered by Professor McGonagall who they meet at the Order meetings that summer.

"We have to sort you 6." She said. "Now if you would please follow me."

"Go ahead don't be afraid though." Ginny said with smile.

They then realized that they had to be sorted with the first years.

"Oh great now were really going to be losers." Cordelia said.

"Get over it Queen C." Faith said.

"You were never popular so you already know what its like to be a social reject but I don't." She said close to hysterics.

"Someone please shut her up." Buffy said.

"Cordy it's going to be ok I mean just cause were sorted with first years doesn't mean that were uncool just that there will be mystery about why were starting school so late. I heard guys like that." Fred said rubbing her back.

"Thanks Fred." She said.

They were lead into the great hall my McGonagall.

"Wow look at the ceiling." Willow said.

"Remember Ginny said it's charmed to look like the outside sky." Tara said.

Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Now before we sort the first years we have 6 new 7th years we have to sort. Before hand."

"Black, Faith." McGonagall called.

Faith sat on the stool and the so called sorting hat was placed on her head.

"_Hmm, interesting really interesting a Slayer and one of 2 you have a dark side a very dark side I know just were to put you _SLYTHERIN."

Faith got up and sat down at the table with the Snake over it.

"Burkle, Winifred."

"It's Fred. Oh wait that means I'm up." Fred said with a blush.

Fred sat down and it was place on her head.

"_Hmm you seem to be a big player in this fight not very brave but seems like you will become so. _GRYFENDOR."

Fred got up and sat down at the table with the Lion over it next to Ginny.

"Chase, Cordelia"

Cordy got up and sat down on the stool.

"_Hmm a future seer but what this I see you will also have a very great power and Slytehrin will help you along that root. _SLYTHERIN."

Cordy sat down next to Faith.

"MaClay, Tara"

"_Hmm I see you are also another player in an apocalypse and that you want to be with your friends. _GRYFENDOR."

Tara sat down on the other side of Ginny.

"Rosenberg, Willow"

"Gryffindor please Gryffindor." Willow muttered under her breath.

"_Hmm if you insist _GRYFENDOR."

Willow smiled and sat down next to Tara.

"Summers, Buffy."

Buffy sat down.

"_Hmm the other Slayer I'm impressed Dumbledore found both of you. Better keep you two together. _SLYTHERIN"

Buffy sat down next to Faith and Cordelia.

* * *

The Next Night

Giles paced Dumbledore's office.

"Are you sure that's what they said?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes they said that I've become to American as if something like that could ever happen so there sending over a Rookie. Only 21 can you believe it I mean I know they fired me for becoming to close to Buffy but honestly to American." Giles yelled.

"Do you know who it is?" Dumbledore asked.

"Wesley. Wesley Windom-Price." Giles said.

"Do you know when he is coming?" Dumbledore asked.

"About a week." Giles said taking off his classes and cleaning them.

"I think that maybe you should tell the girls." Dumbledore said.

"Yes. Yes of course do you know where they are?"

"I believe that Faith and Buffy are training. Willow and Tara are with Ginny teaching her Wicca magic. Cordelia is in the Great hall and Fred I believe is in Hogsmeade picking up potions supplies." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hogsmeade Fred is alone there all by herself at this time of night!" Giles exclaimed.

* * *

"Oh why did I have to finish that potion tonight?" Fred muttered to herself.

"So that you could become my next meal." Fred looked behind her and there stood a vampire.

"Why me."

Fred said trying to reach for the walkie talkie in her purse that Dumbledore charmed would work for them. But the vampire lunged. She took off running. It then cornered her on the side of a shop.

"Ow." She yelled as he punched her in the face for trying to run.

"You know didn't your sire ever teach you not to hit girls." A voice said from behind her.

The vampire through her to the ground and turned around. Fred looked up and saw a guy about her age. Bald African American and carrying a crossbow. While the vampire had its back turned Fred reached into her back pack and pulled out a stake and dusted him.

"Are you ok?" The guys asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Fred said reaching for her walkie talkie. "Buffy, Faith anyone?"

"Faith here. Fred what's up?"

"I just got attacked by a vampire."

"Are you ok?" Faith asked.

"Yeah I think it was just a fledging but I had help and I dusted the guy. Can you believe it I killed one." Fred said full of excitement.

"Yeah one out of like a zillion." Faith said.

"I still killed one." Fred said.

"Do you want one of us to come get you?"

"No I'm ok I just thought you should know." She said.

"Ok well me and B will do a sweep later check things out."

"Bye." She put the walkie talkie back in her purse.

She looked up at the guy.

"Thanks I'm Fred. Fred Burkle." She said holding out her hand.

"Gunn. Charles Gunn." He said ignoring her hand. "You want to explain something to me?" He asked.

"Sure." She said.

"What the hell was all that?" He yelled.

"Ahhhhhhhhh." Fred yelled as she lowered her arm.

"What's wrong?"

I don't know I think I popped my shoulder out of place when he throw me." Fred said grabbing her shoulder.

"Come with me." Gunn said and started walking down the street.

She followed him into an abandon building.

"Alana." He yelled.

"What's up big bro.?" A girl asked walking down the stairs.

"She's hurt." He said pointing to Fred.

"Dislocated Shoulder I think I have some potion for that." She said walking back up the stairs.

Gunn walked her over to a chair and sat her down.

"Now you want to explain."

"I go to Hogwarts 7th year and I happen to be friends with the 2 Vampire Slayers." She said with a wince as she moved her shoulder.

"I thought there were only 1 of those." Alana said walking a back over to them and handing her the potion.

She drank it and screamed as the joints popped back. When she stopped she looked over at Alana.

"All better." She said with a smile.

"And it hurt like hell." Fred said.

"Supposed to. Now what about there being 2 Vampire Slayers?"

"Well what I know Buffy died for like 2 minutes and then a friend of hers gave her mouth to mouth and that's when another Slayer named I think it was Kendra was called and was killed by a vampire named Drusilla and that's when Faith was called. I said too much I should go but thank you for the potion." Fred said and walked out of the door.

"G at least walk her back to the grounds it's dangerous out there." Alana said shoving her brother out of the door.

"Fred wait up I'll walk you back." He said as he caught up with her.

"So what's your deal?" Fred asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean why aren't you at Hogwarts?"

"I was till my second year and Alana's first. Then we kind of got taken in by the leader of a crew fighting Vamps and we dropped out. Now I run the crew." He said. "But the thing is I would be in 7th year right now and for some reason I don't remember you."

"I just started this year."

"Were back." He said looking at the castle. "Think you'll be ok from here?"

"I'll be fine." She said and for some reason she didn't know why she reached up and kissed his cheek. She then walked back to the Castle blushing

A/N: Please Review and i;m sorry it took so long to update i promise that it wont next time


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I don't own **

**A/N: Please Review and thank you to all those of you who did. **

madskillzpro: sorry it took long

Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's: Thank you for reviewing. It took so long because well I really haven't had the time but I'm going as fast as I can.

sired-by-spike: Thank you. I love Gunn/Fred fics I hate Wesley I always have. But thank your for reviewing and like how I portrayed Gunn.

**Chapter Ten**

Buffy walked into the training room, and saw Giles arguing with a younger looking guy with black hair slicked back, he was wearing a suit.

"New watcher?" She asked.

"New watcher" He said.

"Hello I'm Wesley Windom-Price. Now as your new watcher I would like to set up a patrol schedule for you and Faith." He said.

Buffy jumped up and sat on the researching table as he started explaining the important qualities of a stake. Faith then walked in.

"New Watcher?" She asked.

"New Watcher." Giles and Buffy said at the same time.

"Screw that." Faith said and turned and walked out of the room.

"I should have said that." Buffy said with a pout.

"Colorful isn't she." Wesley said with a frown.

"Giles can I talk to you for a minute?" Buffy said.

"Mr. Giles is no longer your watcher I am so whatever you say to him you can say in front of me." Wesley said.

"Giles a word." Buffy said walking out of the room. Followed by Giles who left behind a shocked Wesley.

"Giles this guy has got to go." Buffy said.

"I know Buffy it will only be temporary" He said taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"Well we have to do something. I mean this guy is going to cramp our style." She said.

"Yeah I know you're a special case" Giles said.

"Yeah well all I'm saying is that he better not make me read that handbook that Kendra was talking about." Buffy said storming down the hallway to go burn off steam.

* * *

Fred walked into Hogsmeade that night she didn't feel like meeting that new Watcher guy. She never really understood that Slayer/Watcher stuff physics was her thing along with researching she was like a Watcher in training as Cordelia had put it. She just needed to clear her head right now and maybe pick up a new book to read.

She was about to enter the Three Broomsticks when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and there stood Charles.

"Hey stranger." She said.

"Sup Fred." He said looking around.

"Charles what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. Hey Fred do you want to go on a date with me?" He asked.

"Um…yeah sure….I'd love too." She said with a smile.

"Great. Lets go." He said.

"Wait now." She said.

"Yeah I don't see either of us getting any younger."

"Ok." She said.

"I know a place follow me." He said taking her hand and started walking down the street.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"The Shrieking Shack" He said.

"But I thought that place was hunted." She said.

"Nope there is a club that goes on in the basement." He said walking up to the side door and knocking on it.

"Name." A doorman asked.

"Charles Gunn." He said.

"Come on in." He said opening the door.

When they entered there was a room full of teenagers. Just simply partying.

"Charles who are all these people?" Fred asked.

"Runaways mostly who come here to burn off steam." He said.

"Now what do you say we dance." He said.

"Oh know I think I might have a have a drink before you get out on that dance floor." She said.

"Why Fred I thought you were straight edged." He said.

"You don't know anything yet." She said leading him over to the bar.

A/n: Please Review


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I disclaim

A/N: Sorry it took so long please review this chapter will be based mainly on Cordelia.

Chapter 11

Cordelia sat in the Slytherin Common room with Faith and Buffy.

"I couldn't wait to get away from him." Buffy said.

"I haven't met the guy yet but by the sound of it he sounds completely dull." Cordelia said.

"Believe me Queen C you don't want to." Faith said.

"I hate to say this but Faith's right you been looking kind of depressed lately and this guy would only add to that. So wanna tell us what's up?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know I guess I just got used to Fred and now I really don't get to see her that much." She said with a sigh.

"I know what you mean I miss Willow a lot too but we get to see them as much as possible." Buffy said.

"Yeah I guess." Cordy said.

"Come on snap out of it B's right." Faith said snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Seriously guys I'm fine." She said waving her hand away.

"Hey we have to go." Faith said standing up.

Just as they were about to leave a guy with short dirty blonde hair and brown eyes came up to them.

"Hey what's up?" He asked Cordelia

"Alright were gonna go." Buffy said walking out of the portrait hole.

"Yeah c-ya later Queen C." Faith said following Buffy.

"So why do they call you Queen C?" The guy asked with a smirk. "Is it because you _rule_ in the bed-room."

"It's called a nick-name not that your puny brain could comprehend that." She said.

"Is that an insult." He growled at her.

"Take it as you want it." She said with a shrug.

"So you going to tell me your name or not?" He asked. .

"Take the hint Nate she isn't interested." A guy with jet black hair, green eyes, and an Irish accent said walking over to them.

"Doyle stay out of this." The guy said.

"Why don't you just leave the girl alone." He said.

"Why don't we leave that up to her." Nate said.

"Fine. Do you want to date him?" Doyle asked turning towards Cordelia.

"No." She said.

"Do you want to have sex with him?" he asked.

"Hell No." She said with a shake of her head.

"Be in the same room as him?" He asked with smirk.

"No not really." She said smirking back at him.

"Fine, but you'll pay for making a fool out of Nathaniel Lestrange." He said.

"I'm sure you'll get over it." Cordelia said cheerfully.

He then stormed out of the common room.

"Thanks." Cordelia said to Doyle.

"No problem." He said sitting down next to her.

"I'm Cordelia Chase." She said holding out her hand to him.

"Frances Doyle. People just call me Doyle." He said shaking it.

"What as with that guy?" She asked.

"His father is a death eater been in Azkaban most of Nate's life just broke out about a year ago."

"Azkaban as in wizard prison?" Cordelia asked shocked.

"The on in the same." He said.

"Wow that really sucks." She said.

"Yeah it does." Doyle said with a frown.

"So what's your story?" She asked.

"Really don't have one." He said.

"Everyone has a story maybe you'll tell me yours sometime. But at the moment I got to go get ready I have to be some place in 20 minutes. I'll see you around." She said walking up to the stairs. "Oh and Doyle thanks for saving me the trouble of rejecting that guy."

"No problems have fun." He said.

"I always do." She said walking up to her room.

20 minutes later she walked out of the Common Room.


End file.
